With the rapid development of automobile industry and the increasing demands of petrochemical industry for aromatic hydrocarbon, in particular to increasingly serious requirements of the state for environmental protection, catalytic reformed gasoline becomes one of ideal blending components in new standard gasoline by means of its high octane rating, low olefin and trace sulfur. A large amount of hydrogen sources contained in a catalytic reformed by-product is provided for improving the gasoil quality and developing the hydrogenation industry. Therefore, as an important refinery process for producing high-octane petrol gasoline and aromatic hydrocarbon, catalytic reforming plays a more and more important role in the chemical industry.
At present, a catalytic reforming device is mainly divided into two types, namely a semi-regenerative reforming device and a continuous reforming device according to the catalyst regeneration mode. Due to different characteristics, the two types of catalytic reforming devices are selected by each refinery according to their different raw material processing requirements.
Due to low investment, flexible operation, low operating cost and applicability to different production scales and the like, the semi-regenerative reforming device still occupies an important position.
Since the advent of platinum/rhenium catalysts, semi-regenerative reforming catalysts are fully developed in research and application, thereby achieving comparatively high level. Capacity expansion is one of ways to solve the pressure of treatment capacity enlargement confronted by the semi-regenerative reforming device. But, as for a device without greatly increased load, the best protection method is to increase the feeding airspeed through improving the activity of the catalysts, thereby improving the treatment capacity of the device. On the other hand, reforming feedstock comes from different places, and naphtha, coker gasoline and other secondary processing oil with low potential aromatic content account for an increasing proportion in the reforming feedstock, so that the reforming feedstock are more and more remarkably inferior. The inferior feedstock makes higher requirements for the activity of the catalysts.
Therefore, it is an urgently technical problem for the naphtha productive aromatic hydrocarbon reforming system and the method thereof is how to improve the treatment capacity as well as the liquid yield, the aromatic hydrocarbon output, the octane value and the hydrogen output.